<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midsummer Night's Convention by Menalin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910617">A Midsummer Night's Convention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menalin/pseuds/Menalin'>Menalin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menalin/pseuds/Menalin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelercon is almost here. Jester is conflicted. Everyone has feelings. The Traveller is Shady AF. Fjorester</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre &amp; The Mighty Nein, Jester Lavorre &amp; The Traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Set it up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic. I have no idea what I am doing - all i know is I love these characters and ship way too many things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few days had been exceptionally busy in the village of Vo and for the Mighty Nein, what with helping people leave the village and aiding those that had decided to stay with sorting out the village. Groups of Traveller Followers had been arriving steadily for the last 2 days and Jester had been overseeing people setting up on the  beach ready for the event, in another two day. Some of the attendees were staying in the village, some camping on the beach and a couple had their own ships and were staying on those. </p><p>A number of attendees had also put their hands up to assist Jester with setup and had even provided great ideas for activities during the event, which she was very grateful for - the strain was starting to get to her, not that she would freely admit this.<br/>
Jester looked over to where she could see Caleb, Yasha, Veth and Caduceus interspersed into different groups. Veth was working with 2 young elven men, setting up a firing range - where archery contests would be staged. Yasha was currently hard at work building a fighting pit with 2 Goliaths. Caleb was currently assisting Kelbest to setup a stage area and Cad had discovered the Baking team. He was smiling happily at the group, consisting of 2 gnomes, 2 humans and a dwarf, as they worked steadily in the makeshift bakery, creating a large mix of everything that made Jester's mouth water. </p><p>Jester was happy to see everything coming together, but she was also getting more and more concerned, as she had not yet been able to have a conversation with Artagan regarding how this was going to play out.</p><p>Meanwhile, Fjord and Beau, had made their way with Vilya, Deremid and a group of Vo villagers to Heaven's Falls. Their plan to try and free as many ships as possible. Whilst Vilya's travel via tree portal was amazing, it was also limited on how many could travel at a time. There were also some who wished to find the ships they arrived on to salvage. Fjord and Beau had been checking with everyone in the village, to see if they could work out who had orginally owned Eden's Horizon and to their immense relief, the original owner was someone who wanted to stay in Vo and handed over ownership happily. It had not taken Jester long that night to create the ship's documents.</p><p>To the group's amazement, Eden's Horizon and the Kingfisher had both been already been retrieved from the waterfall hideaway, by Orly and the crew.  Fjord advised the crew to focus on getting Eden's Horizon prepped for travel, whilst Vilya and Deremid directed the villagers to attend to the Kingfisher and work on freeing more of the ships.</p><p>"Orly, once you believe our ship is ready, move it around the island to near where Travelercon is happening. Marius, I need you and Shelda to work on the Ballista to ensure they are working or can be easily switched out with cannons. Galen, your job is to ensure the ship is fully ocean worthy. We will be able to finalise any repairs once Travellercon is over or even during, I know there are a few carpenters available."<br/>
"Aye, Aye. Cap'n." Orly replied, indicating to the crew to board the ship.<br/>
Galen stepped towards Fjord "Captain, I have done some preliminary checks over the ship and it is surprisingly seaworthy, considering how long I believe it may have been in the cavern. I will need to do a full inspection on the hull to be 100% sure it is leak free however. Also the ship's entry and exit of the cavern has done some very minor damage, but nothing that could not be fixed easily."<br/>
"Do you believe it is secure enough to get to the beach?" Beau asked.<br/>
Galen and Orly both nodded, having discussed this before their arrival.<br/>
"Very well. Once Travellercon is dealt with, we can do a dive to have a look over the ship's hull and make any remaining repairs." Fjord confirmed.<br/>
"Whilst we dive, we might be able to see if there is anything of the Balleater, which can be salvaged, such as the cannons" Beau suggested.<br/>
"Sounds good.... Orly, be safe. We will see you soon." Fjord replied, as he watched his crew head towards their ship.<br/>
Beau and Fjord made their way back to Vilya, who was speaking with Deremid. </p><p>A few hours later, as dusk was starting to approach, Jester watched Beau, Fjord and Vilya step through a tree onto the beach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Concern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are 2 days until Travellercon, Beau and Fjord have concerns</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not a great writer - so this is going to probably go through so many edits, once i have finished it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fjord and Beau shared a look as they watched Jester moving from group to group. Their eyes tracked her movements around the area, but their attention was caught multiple times on the way, Jester's very presence seemed to bolster the energy and spirit of each group she visited. It was not something anyone could truly explain, there was just something about Jester that instantly charmed and disarmed.<br/>Both Fjord and Beau knew this feeling better than most, as they themselves had both caught the feels for the little blue tiefling; although Beau was once again finding herself drawn to the quiet barbarian woman and Fjord was struggling to admit even to himself what his feelings really were.<br/>"How does she do it? How does any one person, manage to charm everyone she meets without actually doing anything?" Beau asked, under her breath.<br/>"It's Jester. She just..... She's...... Jester" Fjord replied, a little lost for words. <br/>Beau smirked, before becoming serious. "Are you as worried about her, as I am?"<br/>Fjord looked at his First Mate and there was a look in his eyes, that she could not quite place.<br/>"Ever since we arrived here, I have been getting more and more concerned and worried. I don't trust him at all and I really believe he is going to hurt her." The half-orc replied as he looked back to Jester.<br/>"Not physically, but mentally" He clarified, when Beau's face turned stony. "And I am worried it would break her." <br/>The pair went silent as Jester turned in their direction and smiled brightly. It was like watching the sun rise, how much that smile could brighten a room.<br/>"Let us ensure that he does not get the chance to", Beau replied as she tapped Fjord on the shoulder and walked away, heading to assist Yasha.<br/>Fjord stood there for a moment, before heading towards Caleb.</p><p>The Mighty Nein were back in the village, enjoying dinner around the bonfire. The Mighty Nein were sitting together, minus Jester and Caduceus. There was an undercurrent of excitement and nerves running through everyone, in less than 48 hours the event would be in full swing and the Traveller would be with them all. <br/>Yasha moved over, slightly closer to Beau, as Cad sat down next to her. He had a basket with him and he lifted the cover. They could smell the spices, sugar and fruit, as the hot buns were passed out.<br/>"Have you seen Jester?" Cad asked, as he realised she was not there.<br/>"No, but she cannot be far. I give it like 2 minutes, once the smell of these amazing fruit buns gets out there, for her to show up." Beau replied, biting into the roll.<br/>"Normally I would agree with you, Beau. But I dont think I have seen Jester at all since the beach." Veth replied. There was a hint of concern in her voice, as her eyes scanned the crowd.<br/>The group got quiet, as they all started scanning the crowd and trying to remember when they had actually last seen her.<br/>It was Cad that spotted her first, coming out of a house with her sketchbook. He quickly pointed in her direction and they all relaxed, until they realised she was not walking in their direction but towards the jungle and beach.<br/>"I will go and check on her" Fjord quickly said as he got up to follow her. He did not see the look and smirk shared by Beau and Veth.<br/>"How long do you think it will be, before he cracks and admits how he feels about her?" Veth said to Beau, once he was out of sight of the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Cove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A magical cove, a trance and a dance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I dont know where this chapter came from. I found once i started writing it, I could not stop it. I am not sure where this story is going to go honestly.<br/>But hey, first fanfic, anything could happen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester needed to get away from everyone, there were too many people and she really needed to speak with the Traveller. She needed to discuss what was going to happen. Her conversation with Fjord a few days earlier, had left her more<br/>confused than she truly wanted to admit. She felt lost, worried and stressed out that a lot of people were going to be very angry and sad, once the Traveller was no longer at their immediate call.<br/>She did not like people been angry or sad. She was a Cleric, she was meant to heal not hurt. <br/>She walked until she found herself on the beach, she could see a bonfire up ahead and turned in the opposite direction, walking up the beach away from the Traveller's Followers.</p><p>Fjord followed behind Jester, whilst he was not really the most observant person, he could tell by the way she walked that she was not her normal cheery self. Her tail was not swinging, but hanging limp. Her shoulders were slightly <br/>slumped and he could hear the odd sigh. He had tried calling out to her at one point, but if she had heard him, she had made no indication. He watched as she walked in the opposite direction to the bonfire on the beach, which confused him <br/>at first. He had thought she was heading there to check up on the other followers. He understood if she wanted to be alone, but he also wanted to ensure she was safe. He continued to follow her, but at a distance. Eventually she would<br/>notice him.</p><p>Jester's walk took her around a rock outcropping on the beach and the sight that caught her eye, also took her breath away. She found herself in a small cove, lit up by moonlight. The shells on the beach seemed to glow and the water<br/>was the deepest blue she had ever seen. There were flowers all around the edge of the sand and they appeared to be opening in the moonlight. They were almost luminescent, a mix of pinks, oranges, golden yellow and blue. <br/>She walked slowly towards a small ring of flowers and sat down on a large rock. She pulled out her sketchbook and within moments, as if in a trance painted the scene in front of her. More sketches followed - her fellow traveller<br/>followers setting up the beach, the bonfire in the village, people walking through the portal in a tree. </p><p>Fjord, like jester, found the cove breathtaking. He watched as Jester sat and drew in her book. He watched as she pulled out her paints and began to paint. He walked towards her after a few minutes, wanting her to know he was there, but<br/>promising himself he would give her some space if she wanted it. She did not look up as he approached and he noticed that her eyes never left her book and her hand did not stop moving across the page. He coughed loudly to announce<br/>himself, but it was like she could not hear or see him. He touched her shoulder and when she still did not acknowledge him, his concern got higher.<br/>"Jester? Can you hear me?" He knelt down so that they were face to face, but there was no response.<br/>The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, when he could suddenly hear music begin to play in the cove. He also noticed that the luminescence of the flowers had increased and the glow of the shells was getting brighter. Still <br/>Jester did not acknowledge he was there.</p><p>Jester could hear music playing; it was the sound of a violin. The music was soft, slow and beautiful. She found herself swaying to the music and before she knew it, she had placed down her book and paints. The music got slightly louder,<br/>but the tune did not change. Her head came up and she looked around the cove. It had transformed from the beach on the edge of the ocean, to a beach next to a lake. The moon was full in the sky and the flowers around her glowed <br/>brightly. She stood up and without thought, began to dance to the music. Suddenly she found herself in the arms of the Traveller. He took the lead in their dance and she laughed at how free she suddenly felt.</p><p>Artagan led her back to the rock she had been sitting on and with a wave of his hand, there was a table and 2 chairs. The table covered in all of Jester's favourite foods.<br/>"Sit My Dear. We have much to discuss and I know you have not eaten today". He pulled out a chair for her and once she was seated, took the seat opposite her.</p><p>Fjord was terrified. The music had begun to play, the glow had intensified beginning to hurt his eyes. He had closed them for barely a second and when he had opened them, Jester was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The M9 have lost someone precious. The cove provides a clue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading. would love any feedback :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fjord looked down at the rock that Jester had been sitting on, her sketchbook and paint supplies were sitting there, but no Jester. The luminescent flowers were no longer shining and the glow of the shells had faded. He could no longer<br/>hear the music. He summoned his sword and cast detect invisibility; however, he saw nothing. He could feel himself starting to panic, quickly collecting Jester's belongings and he started to sprint back to the village.</p><p>It was starting to get quite late and the Mighty Nein were getting worried that neither Fjord or Jester had returned. They had been gone for hours.<br/>"Maybe we should go looking for them" Yasha said quietly, which had both Cad and Caleb nodding and rising to their feet.<br/>The group began to move in the direction of where they had last seen them head and were stopped when they spotted Fjord running towards them, a look of utter fear and angst on his face.</p><p>He was puffing hard from the sprint from the cove and covered in sweat, when he finally saw the village. He saw his friends coming towards him and the look on his face made them begin to run in his direction.<br/>"Fjord, what is it? What has happened? Where have you been? Where is Jester?" The questions all came out at the same time from each of his friends.<br/>Fjord put his hand up, whilst also doubling over, trying to catch his breath.<br/>"It's Jester... I..... She... She's gone" He could barely finish the sentence, as a lump began to form in his throat; "We have to find her and I have no idea where she could be". </p><p>Fjord quickly turned and led them back to where the cove was. He explained what had happened, including Jester not seeming to even be aware he was there, the glow of the shells, the flowers, the music and lastly Jester just disappearing<br/>in the blink of an eye. They ran through the jungle, turning quickly when they got to the beach and heading towards the cove. </p><p>When they finally arrived at the cove, it was back to how Fjord had first found it. The shells were once again glowing, the moon was again full in the sky, the flowers were luminescent and as they walked towards the ring of flowers,<br/>the music began to play again. </p><p>Cad walked over the flowers and knelt down and began to speak with them. "Hi. I don't wish to be a bother, but our friend has seemed to disappear and this was the last place she was. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"<br/>A light breeze made the flowers flutter and more music could be heard. A frown crossed Caduceus' face, as he turned to his friends.<br/>"Ducey? What is it?" Veth asked, as she moved closer.<br/>"They said, where she is... we cannot follow".<br/>"Bullshit. There must be a way we can get to her." Beau yelled. She looked like she was ready to rip the flowers apart, but Yasha grabbed her hand to stop her.<br/>"We will find her, but killing the flowers won't help. This is where she was when she disappeared, maybe this is the door to bring her home". Cad advised.<br/>Beau's shoulders slumped with defeat, but if looks could kill, the flowers would not be making it through the night.<br/>The group stood quietly, feeling helpless and confused. It did not make sense for her to have simply disappeared.</p><p>Caleb decided to cast Detect Magic, maybe there was a way he could locate the door she disappeared through. Nothing from the flowers or the cove pinged as magic to him. However, he noticed the sketchbook in Fjord's hand and took it from<br/>Fjord's hand. Fjord did not even seem to register that it was gone. Beau and Veth both shared a look of concern, as he was noticeably upset.<br/>Caleb quickly scanned through the pages, stopping as he came to the most recent drawings and paintings. His breath caught in his throat, as he saw what Jester's trancelike state had created.</p><p>"Uh... I believe I know where she is." He said, as he turned the sketchbook around for everyone to look at.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jester and Artagan have a chat and plan their next adventure</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Traveller is a character I love, because he is complete and utter chaos. I believe he needs and loves Jester, but it is a very toxic relationship. I kind of want the M9 to punch him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester sat at the table with Artagan and nibbled on a donut, which was covered in pink icing. She looked over the beautiful spot they were in. <br/>"We are not on Rumblecusp right now, are we?" She asked, with awe in her eyes at the lake in front of her.<br/>"No, My Dear. We are in my own little pocket place. I know that you have been wanting to talk to me properly and with only 2 days until the gathering, everyone having pretty much arrived, I knew we could have a few minutes together."<br/>He replied. He picked up a tea cup and it looked tiny, in his long, elegant fingers.<br/>"Everyone has been pitching in, to ensure everything is setup and also giving ideas for activities. Some of your more artistic followers have created some great items, which can be added to the figurines I made and I believe we have <br/>enough cloaks for everyone." Jester told him excitedly.<br/>The Traveller smiled at his favourite follower. He knew he could count on her to get it done.<br/>"We are going to have games, arm wrestling, races, music, storytelling and competitions. Some people have even setup a craft area......" Jester confirmed, before trailing off.<br/>Artagan had a feeling, he knew what she was about to say next.<br/>"But?" He continued for her.<br/>"But.... what then? When will you arrive? How will you/we tell them that you want to take a step back? Do we have some sort of ceremony to have you "ascend" to the heavens?" Jester spilled out quickly.</p><p>The Arch Fey, took his time to respond. He poured her a cup of tea, which smelt of roses and strawberries, before leaning back in his chair.<br/>"I am so bad at planning", he sighed; "Maybe we have an opening ceremony. A big breakfast feast. I could appear through a door, similar to how I was introduced to your friends."<br/>"Can you create the feast in front of everyone? It would be like a sort of miracle.. especially if you could create the table also?" Jester interupted.<br/>"I love it.. Yes I can. You can call everyone to order, draw my symbol on the tree and I appear. I create the breakfast feast and announce the convention started." He replied, looking a little excited himself.<br/>"We could then announce to everyone a day of activities, with a big ceremony that evening." Jester continued for him. "Everyone can watch as you disappear; however, it would be an awesome prank, if you were there the whole time in disguise."<br/>She giggled.<br/>"Ooooh I love it." His verdant eyes sparkeled with the idea of pulling a prank.<br/>"So that evening, we have everyone attend the ceremony. We ensure everyone is wearing their cloaks and have their figurines. You could conjure little lights to light up the area, as you reappear. Then you tell them that the time has come<br/>for you to ascend beyond the Divine Gate to live with the other gods. You are sorry to have to go, but you will always be with them." Jester suggested.<br/>"It sounds perfect. You can control the ceremony, as my High Priestess and then I can become huge and then rise up into the sky and disappear". He laughed with glee at the thought.<br/>He noticed Jester's slight frown a moment later.<br/>"My Dear Jester, why are you unhappy with your plan?"</p><p>"Well.... ok.. but... The whole idea is you don't want to be a god right?" She looked very torn at what she was about to ask, which gave him pause.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"Well, if you ascend as a "god", won't you still hear all their prayers. Like... you won't really be freeing yourself from anyone. Also, some of them will be upset and some could be mad, that you won't be with them physically."<br/>"Hmmmm. I had not thought about the prayer side of things. Let me think on it. You are right, some will be upset and some will be mad. But really, if they worshipped other gods, they would never see them either." He replied, stapling his<br/>fingers in front of his chin.<br/>Jester nodded and the frown did not leave her face. He also noticed, that her normal upbeat smile, was not fully meeting her eyes, as she had spoken. He also noticed, the way her tail was not swinging as wildly as normal.</p><p>"There is something else on your mind, My Dear?"</p><p>Jester seemed to shrink in her chair, almost like she was deflating. "I am...." she looked away for a moment. Her mind fought with her heart. Veth's advice from a few days earlier ringing in her head.<br/>She swallowed, took a deep breath and stood up. She needed to stand tall for what she was about to say.<br/>Artagan watched the war going on in her head and the moment she stood, he knew that his little tiefling, was about to have a moment of clarity. It both scared and excited him. <br/>He loved her, he cared about her, but at the end of the day, he also needed her to rely on him less. He wanted her with him, but he knew that really she was not ready for what he needed from her. So he would have to let this play out<br/>for now.</p><p>As she opened her mouth, he waved a hand and though she did not notice, they were back in the cove.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jester breaks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really really want to see Jester break - she rarely shows her true emotions. I need to see her angry - so that is what i have written. Sorry.<br/>All feedback welcome and anyone with an idea how to save her, feel free to tell me, cause I might be slightly stuck lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mighty Nein stared at the images in front of them. The first painting was the cove, as it glowed. The next image was the cove, but like it was through a fragmented glass window. The colours were bright, but the cove image had been covered in music notes and the scenery was almost blurred. The next image had a portal appearing out of the ring of flours and there was a clear image of the Traveller putting out his hand. The final image was Jester and Artagan walking through the portal.<br/>"Why would the Traveller take her away right now?" Veth asked looking around the concerned faces of her friends.<br/>Any answer to that question was cut off, as the cove glowed super brightly all of a sudden. They all shielded their eyes from the brightness. As the brightness faded, they all turned behind them at the sound of Jester's voice.</p><p>Artagan and Jester appeared in the cove, there was a table between them. Jester was standing looking down at the stoic face of her first friend.<br/>"I am angry at you." Her voice was quiet, but strong.</p><p>The Mighty Nein went to run towards them, but found they could not move.<br/>"Jester..." Fjord yelled to the tiefling. He flinched when she did not look in their direction.<br/>"Artagan, what is going on? Jester are you alright?" Beau yelled.<br/>They received no response or indication that either could see or hear them.</p><p>Artagan managed to keep his face neutral and not react to the group standing nearby. Jester could not see or hear them. As far as she was concerned, they were still in his little pocket world. He however, had ensured that they had an audience.<br/>"My Dear Jes...." His reply was cut off, from the steely look that came over her face.<br/>"No.. I need to say this." Her voice got slightly louder and he waved his hand to indicate for her to continue.<br/>"I..... I know that you don't want to be a god. I know you wanted to lessen the connection between you and the others. I know you thought Vocodo might be a useful tool for that; having the others lose their memories of you, would certainly make that happen. But.... why.. how..." She turned away from him for a moment.<br/>Everyone could see a shiver of tenseness ripple through her body. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Her tail became still. None noticed the shine of ice building up along the edge of Jester's tail, but they all could see fog coming from her mouth, as the air suddenly got cold around her.<br/>She turned back to Artagan, she back straight, her eyes flaring; "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" She screamed out, her hands slamming down on the table.</p><p>The group watched as the table started covering in ice. Her voice suddenly dropped. She was no longer yelling, instead her voice was menacingly quiet.<br/>"You knew I would arrive early. You knew it only took a few days here, for people to lose their memories." Her eyes flashed almost black.<br/>The Arch Fey gave no reply. He simply sat staring at her, with concern in his eyes.<br/>"My Dear Girl...." His voice was cut off, as a wave of cold erupted from the tiefling.</p><p>For those watching and listening to her words, the sight in front of them was actually scary. This was not their Jester. Their Jester was a ray of sunshine that pierced the darkness. The Jester in front of them, was someone else. Beau had once said that she wanted to see Jester angry; but for the first time, she had an inkling of what "be careful what you wish for" actuially meant. Beau almost felt worried for the Fey Man.</p><p>"You told me that you would have saved me. You said you promised. But when I really thought about it. You never actually promised that you would save me. You simply said you promised, after confirming that promises were binding for the Fey. Meaning you promised that a promise was binding. Every word out of your mouth recently has been a twisted truth or a riddle. Veth opened my eyes to a truth, real friends can call each other out on their bullshit." Jester's voice remained calm and even, but the underlying menace was scarier than if she had yelled.</p><p>The air around her turned freezing and the ice had started to spread out from the table towards the Mighty Nein. Artagan's eyes flicked slightly in their direction and only Caduceus picked up on the fact.<br/>Cad quickly turned to the others; "Jester does not know we are here. But he does."<br/>The rest of the group pulled their eyes away from Jester and saw the way his eyes kept darting towards them.<br/>"Artagan, what have you done to her?" Beau screamed out.<br/>Before he could answer, Jester seemed to raise in the air slightly, the freezing air around her lifting her up. Her eyes were fully black at this point. As if in a trance, words exploded out of her mouth, like a volcano erupting.<br/>Artagan rose and moved towards the group, as Jester poured her heart out. For the first time ever, Jester's mask broke.</p><p>Artagan made direct eye contact with Beau.<br/>"What have I done to her? What have you done to her? All of you. This has been building up inside her for months. I have simply given her the chance to release it".<br/>"We have to help her. How do we help her?" Fjord asked, turning to Cad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jester's pain erupts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been a bit stuck with where i wanted to take this. But Fjorester is coming... soon...ish</p><p>Comments/Reviews/Suggestions highly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester felt like her body was on fire, with no control of the words flowing out of her. All the pain, sadness, loneliness, anger and fear poured forth from her, blinding her to everything around her.  She had no awareness of the wave of cold energy surrounding her or her friends standing nearby.</p><p>The group had managed to convince Artagan to drop whatever it was, that was keeping them from her sight. Fjord was fighting against the wall of cold in front of him, try to make his way towards the hovering tiefling before him.<br/>He looked up, as a scream ripped from Jester's throat and found himself flung back as a pulse of cold force energy erupted out of her, like a dam bursting.</p><p>They watched as Jester dropped to the ground, like the strings of a puppet been cut. Fjord pushed himself up and ran to her, cradling her unconscious body to his chest. He looked around the cove, which was covered in a fine layer of snow.<br/>"Jester... we.. I am here. Don't leave me." he whispered, as he checked her pulse.<br/>Her pulse was faint and her breathing shallow.</p><p>The group rushed over to the pair and Caduceus moved Fjord out of the way, so he could check her over. He cast a healing spell, but her eyes did not open. Both Fjord and Caduceus could feel that her skin remained icy cold to the touch.<br/>"We need to get her somewhere warm" Beau's voice broke the silence, as they were all shivering, including Artagan. <br/>Yasha turned to the Arch Fey, her eyes shining with anger. "Save her... or you will not live to regret it." Her voice was steady, but the underlying anger was evident.<br/>Artagan's arrogant stance had lessened and he nodded, as he snapped his fingers and they found themselves in a hut, back in the village. </p><p>Yasha quickly picked up Jester and placed her in a bed, ensuring she was wrapped in blankets. The icy feel of her skin had lessened slightly due to the warm hut. Yasha placed her hand on Jester's cheek and pumped any healing she could into her friend; noticing her breathing even out as she did.<br/>"Mr Clay, what can you do?" Veth asked, as she pulled out the warming rod, activating it and placing it into the bed with Jester.<br/>"We need to get her warm..." He said, pointing towards the fireplace, before moving to his patient, as Yasha and Veth moved out of his way. <br/>Caleb nodded and moved towards it to get it lit. He cast a quick firebolt spell onto the wood and within seconds, the fire was blazing.<br/>Beau turned quickly and Artagan found himself sliding back five feet, as her fist connected with his nose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Warming the hands, can heal the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fjord's hands bring healing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up - I know that Traveller Con has already happened on CR - but some real life stuff has come up, which really screwed up my story mojo.<br/>As always, comments and feedback welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artagan saw stars and tears came to his eyes, as he felt the crunch in his nose from Beau's fist. Yasha quickly wrapped her arms around Beau to pull her away from the Arch Fey.<br/>"Woah.. Woah.. woah.." Fjord yelled out, as he put himself between the Traveller and his first mate.<br/>"Hey.. Now is not the time for this. Jester needs us." Caduceus' deep voice carried over the room.<br/>Beau's angry eyes, softened slightly as she looked to her unconscious friend lying on the bed.<br/>"Let's give Cad some space. Those with healing ability stay and help. The rest of us, will check on the preparations. I am sure Jester would want us to keep everything organised." Caleb said to the group, moving towards the door.<br/>"I will be able to assist with more healing tomorrow, if needed." Yasha replied, as she lessened her grip on Beau, leading her from the room. <br/>Caleb and Veth quickly followed; leaving Caduceus, Fjord and Artagan in the room.<br/>Artagan quickly moved to Jester's side and placing his hands on either side of her face, pumped warmth into her. They could see her normal blue colouring starting to shine through and the cold air around her was starting to warm also.<br/>"Oh my Jester... this is not what I wanted for you. I knew you were holding in so much... but this is much more that I ever expected." He whispered, before placing a kiss on her forehead.<br/>"She will wake soon. I will check in on her soon. She needs you two right now." He turned to the Cleric and Paladin of the Wildmother.<br/>Cad simply nodded, before moving towards the fire to start making tea. He knew once she woke, she would need it.<br/>Fjord barely registered the Arch Fey's words, his eyes never leaving Jester. Once Artagan moved away from the bed, Fjord took his place at her side. He took her cold hand and placed it between both of his, casting what healing he could into her. He felt her hands warm slightly.<br/>Artagan left the room, in the blink of an eye and Caduceus continued making tea, whilst keeping an eye on his half-orc friend.<br/>"Why won't she wake up Caduceus?" Fjord asked, as he gently moved a curl of hair behind her ear.<br/>"Sometimes when a dam breaks, it takes time for the cracks to be repaired. Jester did not just break, she erupted. This would have taken a lot out of her. You must have felt the power coming from her?" Cad said quietly, as he placed a<br/>cup of tea on a small table, next to the bed.<br/>"She will be out for a little while. In the meantime, we need to keep her warm and it can't hurt to talk to her, even is she is not fully aware of what is been said to her." The tall Firbolg said, as he pumped another cure wounds into Jester's unconscious body.<br/>"I can do that." Fjord replied, as he picked up the cup and warmed his hands. He took a sip of the tea and once the cup was back on the table, he put his warmed hands back onto Jester's hands.<br/>"I will come in and check on her shortly. I need to check in on Beau." Caduceus replied, as he moved towards the door.<br/>Fjord barely registered his words, as he quickly moved to the fire to ensure there was enough wood on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Recollection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jester wakes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there will only be a couple more chapters after this (I think) - Fjorester is coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fjord sat back down next to Jester, never taking his eyes from her. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel anxiety pulsing through his body. His hand found hers' again, and he moved up her wrist to check her pulse.<br/>
He needed to feel her heart was beating, to ensure she was still with them. He did not know what he would do, if she did not wake up.<br/>
He noticed that there was a definite rise in her chest, as air filled her lungs. Her breathing appeared even and her eyes fluttered slightly, indicating she was dreaming.<br/>
Over the next few minutes, he watched as the colour completely returned to normal in her face. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he gently touched her cheek and could feel that the chill had disappeared completely from her face.<br/>
"Cad said I should talk to you, so you know we are here with you...." Fjord whispered, as he continued to slowly caress her cheek with his thumb.<br/>
"Jester, I was so...." his voice trailed off for a moment, as he took a deep breath; "Scared, we.. I.. had lost you. I can't lose you, Jessie. We all need you so much. You bring sunshine to us, on the darkest days. You are the heart of our very ragtag group."<br/>
Fjord could feel his insecurity and anxiety growing; he had never been good with sharing his feelings and he was very close to saying more then he was ready to. He certainly did not want to tell Jester how he felt about her, when she was not awake to hear it.<br/>
He quickly got to his feet and moved to the door, before changing his mind and moving to the window to quickly scan outside for his friends.<br/>
From the window, he could see a little section of the village square, where Veth, Yasha and Beau were assisting Anola with preparing food. He could just make out Caleb and Caduceus talking to Vilya off to the side.<br/>
He ran his hands through his hair and spun around quickly when he heard a very soft "Fjord" from the bed.<br/>
He quickly ran to her side and helped her sit up, as he could see she was struggling.<br/>
"Gods Jester, you scared us." He said, as he moved pillows behind her back to support her.<br/>
"What hap...pened?" She stuttered and croaked, her throat felt like she had swallowed nails. She slowly scanned the room with her eyes, before they rested on her friend beside her.<br/>
Fjord noted her slight shiver and placed the cup of tea into her hands "drink this, it will help warm you up and also help your throat."<br/>
Her hands wrapped around the cup and she took a small sip, the recognisable tastes of one of Caduceus's teas instantly soothing her scream raw throat.<br/>
"What do you remember?" Fjord asked, as he knelt beside her, his eyes full of concern.<br/>
She blinked for a moment, then her eyebrows furrowed, as she concentrated on remembering what she had been doing.<br/>
"I... was drawing... and then the Traveller was there and we were having afternoon tea. We were discussing Traveler Con and then he....." Her eyes went wide, as her mind filled in the blanks of what came next.<br/>
"Oh my gods.. what have I done?' She whispered, as she turned her face away from Fjord in shame.<br/>
"He must hate me. You must hate me." She covered her face, as the tears streamed down her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confessions.. Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester felt Fjord's arms wrap around her, as he pulled her into his chest. She closed her eyes, as she curled into him and sobbed quietly.<br/>
"I could never hate you, Jester." Fjord said quietly, as he held her tightly, trying to emphasize just how much he cared for her in his embrace.<br/>
"I am so sorry, you felt you had to keep everything bottled up inside." He pulled away and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face to look into his own.<br/>
"I promise, you can always talk to me. Whatever you are feeling, I will be there for you." His eyes conveyed warmth and something more, that she could not quite place.<br/>
"Thankyou Fjord." She whispered, as she lowered her eyes.<br/>
Jester did not know why she suddenly felt weirdly self-conscious, separate to the shame and anxiety she was feeling from her rage storm, which she was able to recall perfectly.<br/>
As she went to move back against the pillows, her eyes caught Fjord's again, which had not moved from her face.<br/>
She felt herself blush, as she coughed slightly.<br/>
"Uh... anymore of that tea?" She asked, voice hoarse.<br/>
"Oh.. yes of course." Fjord quickly moved away and went to Caduceus' tea set and poured her a fresh cup.<br/>
She whispered a thankyou, as she took the cup and took a sip.<br/>
Fjord moved to the fire, he knew the rooom would be soon be too warm, as dawn was not far away and the jungle heat had been quite intense the last few mornings. In his head, he knew he was just using the fire as a way of appearing busy. He was feeling immense mixed emotions right now, including worry, sadness and concern all for Jester; but he also knew that he wanted to tell her how he felt about her, just so she would truly understand there was no way, he would ever hate her. He did not think she fully believed his words.<br/>
He turned back to her, noting she was staring at the cup in her hand.<br/>
"Jess, you...." She looked up at him, as he began to speak; a glimmer of something in her eyes, that he could not place.<br/>
The words he had meant to say, dried up in his throat; "You should know that the Traveler does not hate you either. He was very worried about you, as was everyone else."<br/>
She gave a slight smile, which did not meet her eyes.<br/>
"I should really let the others know you are ok and have woken up. They were all really worried. You should also get some rest, you expended a lot of energy." He went to move towards the door and she nodded.<br/>
As he turned to open the door, she whispered "Fjord.. thank you for been here."<br/>
He turned around and walked back to the bed, kneeling down, so they were eye level; "I wouldn't be anywhere else. Where you go, I go."<br/>
As he stood, he placed a kiss on the top of her head and then quickly left the room.<br/>
Jester sat for a few minutes, simply in shock. Her brain trying to make sense of his words. A part of her beginning to hope, in a way she had not let herself in quite sometime, before exhaustion took over and she fell back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>